Fairy's Gift
by PaperFox19
Summary: General Yeager faces off with the Noah and can't stand up against them. The earl arrives to destroy the innocence the general carries. Fay a living innocence interferes and escapes with the innocence. Fay meets Allen and gives him a 2nd innocence.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing:Allen/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Fairy's Gift D Gray Man

General Yeager faces off with the Noah and can't stand up against them. The earl arrives to destroy the innocence the general carries. Fay a living innocence interferes and escapes with the innocence. Fay meets Allen and gives him a 2nd innocence.

-x-

Chap 1 The Power of Fay

Road and Tyki were searching for the heart. They found General Yeager and sent their akuma to kill him and the finders with him. Yeager fought against the akuma alone letting the finders get away. His chains whipped out smashing the akuma with ease.

Yeager was able to scratch Road's cheek which was a big mistake. In her rage Road trapped Yeager into a dream world forcing him to relive the death of his students.

The innocence reacted to his pain and suffering and sent out a distress signal, a living innocence known as Fay felt the pulse from the innocence and knew it was in danger. Fay flew at great speeds to rescure the innocence.

After making Yeager relive his most hated memory over and over Road finally freed him. The old man was clearly traumatized and was barely a match as Tyki attacked him. Tyki ripped off one of Yeager's buttons and pocketed it before collecting the innocence. He destroyed Yeager's weapon and added the innocence to the pile.

The Earl Millennium appeared ready to destroy the innocence, one at a time to get at the heart. Before he could crush one of the innocence, a small fairy like creature swooped down and snatched the innocence away. "WHAT?!" The Earl screamed.

The fairy had a haunting glow, silver hair no visible wings, pointy ears and sparkly eyes. It carried the innocence to Fay. Fay was dressed in a silver dress with wide sleeves and looked like a very old fashioned gown. The Earl glared at Fay but the innocence did not flinch.

"Get her Akuma!" Akuma appeared at the Earl's command; they aimed their guns at Fay but didn't get a chance to fire. The small fairy flew out and fired an energy blast of its own. The innocence infused blast destroyed the akuma and freed the souls trapped inside.

"I will not let you destroy the innocence." Fay shouted and began to float away.

"Get her don't let her escape." The Earl shouted at the living innocence. Tyki looked to the general. "What about the old man?"

"Forget him he has no innocence now go after her!" The Earl shouted and Tyki and Road chased after her. The Earl went back and began sending tons of Akuma after her.

Fay fought back against the Akuma, creating more fairies. The powerful sprites destroyed all the various level 1 and level 2 akuma that went after her.

Road tried to trap her in one of her dimensions. "Not so fast!" As the dark world folded around Fay, the innocence did not falter.

"Fairy Light!" A blinding light ripped through Road's dream and allowed Fay to escape. Tyki ran through the air choosing to make air solid, his vast speed giving him the chance to catch up to Fay.

Tyki tried to rip out Fay's heart only to be repelled. 'Impossible unless she's not an exorcist at all, she's innocence…Could she be the heart?'

Tyki used the power of Refusal to strip Fay of its air supply. Fay was not effected and the small fairies swarmed Tyki each one powered by innocence making it impossible for Tyki to escape. "Fairy Ropes." The fairies coiled around Tyki's body turning into ropes. Tyki cursed unable to escape the ropes with his power the ropes glowed and Tyki felt himself losing strength. "Damn it." His power faulted and he fell from the sky.

Road reacted quickly and caught him and was able to break the ropes; using Liro to break them. By the time Tyki was free Fay had already flown out of sight.

The Earl was not pleased. He summoned up over 1000 akuma of level 2 power to try to stop Fay, it was heading to the order. He wouldn't let the innocence get away so easily.

To be continued

Recently started watching D gray man again got volumes 1-22 of the manga I'm reading like crazy, I was not happy with the filler I wasn't the whole thing with Lulabell or whatever her name was no drove me nuts so decided to make fics to replace the filler.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Allen/Tyki/Lavi/Kamui

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 The Gift

Fay continued to fight against the Earl's akuma, while doing her best to avoid Tyki's attacks. Hevlaska sensed the innocence distress. "An innocence is in danger! It's being chased by akuma!"

Kamui freaked out. "Quickly who do we have available."

"Allen Walker is on site, send him immediately!" Kamui shouted, and Allen was alerted to what was going on and headed out. He left with Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman.

-x-

Fay fought back against the akuma, using Fairy Light. She sent a barrage of lights filled with innocence, the low level akuma were no match for the attack. However Fay was running out of strength, the Level 2 Akuma aqnd Tyki were able to handle the attacks a lot more, either deflecting them or dodging them.

Fay landed near the mountain the Order was located, she was breathing heavily and the remaining Akuma and Tyki approached her. "Hand over the innocence." Tyki said, his tone polite but threatening.

"You could do such good, I see a light in you it's a shame you are surrounded by so much darkness." Fay said and Tyki tensed. Before he could say anything the Earl appeared and placed his hand on Tyki's shoulder.

"Now now that's enough talk, we must destroy the innocence now, more exorcists are arriving, finish it!" Before Tyki could attack, Allen transformed his arm into a cannon and blasted the akuma. "Damn not him. We're leaving, the akuma will have to handle the boy."

"But Lord Millennium, we can take them." Tyki said but the Earl gave him a dark look.

"Not if that innocence is as powerful, as I think it is. It's not the heart but it's not like innocence we have faced before. There will be other chances to kill them, all of them!" Lenalee and Lavi helped out take out more akuma.

The Earl pulled Tyki away. 'You could do such good, but you are surrounded by darkness.' Fay's words echoed in his mind, as he was pulled away back to the Noah base.

Allen helped Fay up as the last of the Akuma were slain. "Are you alright?"

Fay touched Allen's akuma weapon, and her body lit up. "Allen Walker, thank you for saving me."

"You know my name?"

"No but your innocence does, it has told me everything about you. You really care about the akuma souls." Fay said and she passed over the innocence she was carrying to Lenalee. "The Earl has begun destroying innocence, my time is short take me to Hevlaska."

The bookmen helped Fay and they went to the Order. "Hevlaska the Earl has begun his search for the heart. I managed to rescue this innocence but it has drained me."

"You did good work Fay." The surviving innocence went into Hevlaska.

"Wait Hevlaska you know her?" Allen asked.

"Yes this is Fay a living innocence. She has used up to much of her power and now must rest."

"My fairies can still help the order, with the storing and traveling of innocence, but I must rest." Fay said and the fairies cooed sadly. Fay walked over to Allen and smiled at him. "This should help you do great good." She grabbed Allen's non akuma weapon arm and her hands glowed, Allen gasped as a gold band encircled his wrist. "This will let you use the power of the fairy, an innocence with great power, offensive, defensive, and choice."

Fay's body began to harden and she began to revert into a gold statue. "Fairy Light, Fairy Flame, Fairy Earth, Fairy Wind, and Fairy Frost, each force holds three powers it's up to you to figure them out and use them." Fay said and became a full statue.

"What happened to her?" Allen asked.

"She is only resting, once she regains her strength she will go back to human form." The fairies whimpered a bit. "The fairies are similar to golems, I'm sure they will help the Order."

Allen eyed the gift Fay had given him, he now had a second anti akuma weapon.

To be continued


End file.
